Different types of vehicles, for example agricultural, construction and/or forestry vehicles, can operate on rough terrain or in other environments that produce a significant amount of noise and vibration for the operator. This noise and/or vibration can make it harder for the operator to select and move controls as desired, and generally make a less than desirable environment for the vehicle operator.
It would be desirable to have an operator station suspension system that includes mechanisms to damp the vibration and/or reduce the noise from the chassis of the vehicle to the operator station.